Andrei Fukov
Andrei Fukov is a ghoul investigator working for the CCG that is also employed by RIFT - a mercenary group. This forces him to live a double life. He serves in the Nakamori Squad. Appearance Andrei is 185 cm tall and weighs 97 kgs. He has an athletic build and is quite muscular. He has a youthful face, light blue eyes, and short, blond hair. Andrei dresses in suits for formal events and wears a grey trenchcoat and trousers for anything else. Personality Andrei is normally extremely reserved. He shows a neutral, calm and collected personality when faced with social interactions, however he can adapt extremely quickly and become more likeable to those around him. It has been shown that he also has a deeper underlying personality under his calm and collected nature, that can be easily provoked with the right means. Fukov's deeper personality seems to be plagued by some form of insecurity regarding his former rivals and any behaviour that reminds him of them might invoke a violent outburst. Fukov also seems to be extremely cold blooded when he kills assassination targets that the organisation's blacklisted. Background Currently little is known about Fukov's background, but it is known that he is under the direct supervision of two individuals going by the aliases "Link 1" and "Link 2". Fukov seems to be employed in the Atlas Wing (the term seems to carry positive connotations) corpus of RIFT (stands for Research, Information gathering, Finances and Termination) - a successful mercenary network that deals in information, technologies and anything of value or interst. It is stated that his mission is to help the engineering division of the group learn more about Quinques, thus his deployment as an undercover agent in the CCG. Andrei's assignment in the Atlas Wing means that he's shown incredible potential for being a proficient agent and excels at deception even more so than in combat, despite him being quite impressive at that as well. Fukov tells other people a fake backstory about him being a former soldier, which is only a half truth. He also inserts other false details that are not actually a part of his life. Relationships Powers and Abilities As a covert ops agent, Fukov is quite capable in various different fields. General skills *'Master deceiver:' Fukov is capable of changing his behaviour and personality on a whim in order to most properly adapt to the current social environment and fit in best. He is capable of lying and creating believable fake stories without any trouble. *'Skilled lockpicker:' One of Fukov's hobbies is lockpicking and he's become extensively good at it, being capable to open most locks, even reinforced ones, with quite simple and crude tools. *'Proficient investigator:' Fukov's experience as a field agent has allowed him to become quite skilled at collecting and examining forensic evidence. He's quite knowledgeable of field of killing and can easily figure out how most murders have been done unless the killer is extremely proficient as well. *'Skilled information gatherer:' Fukov is knowledgeable of various ways to extract information in day to day conversation by using simple, subtle tricks to get targets to reveal classified or unclassified information about something of interest. He's also knowledgeable about the criminal world and knows where to find what type of information. *'Capable assassin:' A trained killer, Fukov can be a deadly assassin due to his patience and discipline - he can lie in waiting for days until his target passes through a favourable ambush spot. Fukov can also deal with poisons and create "accidents" when it's safe for him to do that. Sometimes Fukov can resort to cruder methods by just simply walking up to a target and outright killing it, however he only does that when he is certain that he can't be caught. *'Capable interrogator:' Fukov knows the value of information and can be quite good in bargaining with captives. He is very capable in noticing patterns in the behaviour of captives, so in most cases he can also tell when information is true or not. *'Proficient analyst:' Fukov is quite skilled at analysing information, events and situations. He can come up with various strategies and plans in order to tackle an issue. He is a very keen observer and is capable of identifying patterns and information of interest in a large volume of available data. *'Master marksman:' Due to his training and his immense love for ranged weapons, Fukov has become a extremely capable with firearms and has impeccable aim. He's knowledgeable of ballistics and can utilise many different kinds of weapons at different ranges. *'Skilled at using bladed weapons:' Fukov is capable of utilising bladed weapons to some extent, although he focuses much more on firearms. *'Multilingual:' Andrei has been shown to speak flawless Japanese. In addition, he's been shown singing in Serbian and it is implied that he has knowledge of several other Balkan languages, in addition to Russian and English. Hand-to-hand combat *'Skilled martial artist:' Due to Fukov's training, he's become proficient in several martial arts and is quite a threatening foe in close combat. His martial arts are mostly useful against humans. *'Strong fighter:' Fukov has a tough and resilient body and is capable of taking quite the hits before he goes down. He's also very muscular and strong, which allows his attack to pack quite the punch. --- Fukov has also been shown utilising objects to his advantage in fights by throwing them/attacking enemies with them. Weapons *'Q-bullet pistols:' Fukov has two pistols that can use Q-bullets at his disposal - one handed to him from the CCG and one illegal firearm that he keeps as a part of the arsenal that his secret employers provide him with. He is very skilled at using them. Quinques: *'Thanatos B:' Fukov's Quinque is essentially a massive, portable cannon. It's dimensions are 150 cm x 20 cm x 20cm. It weighs 40 kilos and has a 20 cm bayonet installed. It is extremely durable and can be used to block attacks. Due to its weight, it can also be swung like a hammer. Thanatos B's main strength is in its capability of launching high-velocity 50 calibre (5 cm wide) Q-Cannonballs that are capable of obliterating targets on impact. Bibliography Arcs |ARC SIGNUP| Wintertide - CCG |ARC| Wintertide — Hospital Raid |ARC| Wintertide — 20th Ward (Anteiku VS CCG) |ARC SIGNUP| Eye for an Eye — CCG |ARC| Eye for an Eye - 11th Ward Aogiri base raid |ARC WRAP-UP| Eye for an Eye - CCG Conclusion One-shots In chronological order: * |ONE-SHOT| Re-routine * |ONE-SHOT| Refactoring * |ONE-SHOT| 1/1 - 1 Others * |RP| Community integration * |SOCIAL| A few necessary changes * Hospitable Hospitals * |RP| The knowers do and the doers know - Anteiku investigation * |RP| Storage Wars Japan - Fukov's death Trivia * Andrei has been shown to enjoy glaciology. * Andrei has been shown to refer to himself as "us". * Andrei is very obsessed with following patterns and habits. Category:Characters Category:CCG Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Human Category:Nakamori Squad Category:RIFT